


Until the World Ends

by Vanitas_Repliku_26



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Multi, Sheik is Zelda, a zombie type au, lol, my first ganzelink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22915144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanitas_Repliku_26/pseuds/Vanitas_Repliku_26
Summary: A disease has affected the population of Hyrule's monsters, turning them into vicious versions of themselves. The source of the disease, Malice, has ravaged the land, rendering the majority of the land unlivable. What has survived of Hyrule's population live in high-walled Safe Zones, protected from the horrors of outside. While on a quest to reunite with his family, Ganondorf runs into two other travelers, Link and Sheik. Together, the three will find a cure for the disease and learn things about themselves along the way.
Relationships: Ganondorf/Link (Legend of Zelda), Ganondorf/Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Ganondorf/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Until the World Ends

**Author's Note:**

> My first Ganzelink lol. And soon I will have my first grooselink.  
> I blame my friend xD She encouraged me too much lol.  
> But yeah I'm hoping to keep this one and the grooselink as dark as possible so I hope I can manage it xD

The Calamity had happened abruptly. Rupturing from the earth beneath Hyrule Castle, a purple miasma had leaked out and risen into the air where it melded into something solid. Then it split off, soaring to every corner of Hyrule.

Clumps of the Calamity planted itself in the ground and along rivers, choking them of their clean water. The physical manifestation of the Calamity—tumor-like mounds that swirled with an inner fire—became known as Malice.

The Malice was birthed from the catalyst that was the Calamity. It stained streams and rivers, rendering them undrinkable, and infected animals until thousands died off in a short time. Worst of all, the Malice infected the monsters that lived in Hyrule, just another species that were commonly found nearly everywhere. The Malice corrupted the monsters, collectively becoming known as Cursed, causing liquified Malice to drip from their mouths. Clumps of Malice coated their skin like gelatinous tumors. The monsters became shells of their former selves, under the Malice’s command. They also became more vicious. Hinox that normally slumbered the day away were constantly active, wandering in search of something to attack.

Monster attacks became a constant threat.

With little food and monsters at nearly every turn, the denizens of Hyrule constructed Safe Zones: high-walled areas scattered throughout Hyrule with thick, mesh ceilings. They were built to withstand monster raids.

Many villages were abandoned or walled off, isolating themselves from the world outside.

Hyrule Castle, ground zero for the Calamity, was decimated. The King and the Princess were killed in the resulting flood of monsters. Many blamed the royalty for what had happened, believing that the King had known what lay beneath his castle but not doing anything about it.

Supplies dwindled, forcing people to scavenge for weapons or use resources to create their own. Food was a commodity as not many were willing to risk their lives to hunt.

The Gerudo, a reclusive tribe of people residing in the desert, remained in their town. They held their own against any monsters stupid enough to attack them and gathered enough food to sustain their people. Their clean water, which was supplied to the entire town, had yet to be tainted by Malice.

Ganondorf was the son of Chief Urbosa. He had been ten years old when the Calamity had happened, seven years ago. He had seen the skies darken as the purple cloud blotted out the sun. He had heard the screeching of the monsters as they lost their autonomy to the Malice’s will.

Riju, his younger sister, had been five at the time.

Neither of them had understood the meaning of the dark skies or how the Calamity would change everything they knew. For now, Ganondorf was happy to simply have some semblance of a normal life.

Their water was clean, the food was good, and the torches that surrounded their town kept the monsters at bay.

Ganondorf had to keep his people safe as future Chief. He made sure anyone injured or sick were well taken care of. He also acted as the leader of the guards ever since the old leader had been swallowed by a Molduga during a monster raid.

He was the strategist as well. The old strategist had fled after the first monster raid. No one had bothered going after her to bring her back for desertion. She wouldn’t survive long by herself. Either dehydration would get her or the freezing temperatures the desert held at night or the monsters that roamed the sands, both above and below.

Some Gerudo wondered what happened to her and the whispers Ganondorf had heard wished her a slow, painful death.

Ganondorf didn’t blame the strategist or guard leader for anything. He was eager to prove himself a leader.

Lately, scouts had noticed monsters slowly beginning to encroach on their land, inching closer to town, testing their limits.

Humming, Ganondorf continued to stare at the paper laid out in front of him. It had a drawing of Gerudo Town and spots where the approaching monsters had been seen.

He wanted to get the monsters to retreat but a strategy was difficult to come up with since he didn’t want to split up the guards to take care of each monster group. It would weaken their defenses and set them up for failure and quite possibly casualties.

Taking care of the monsters one at a time would take too long, risking an attack on the town while they were gone.

 _So what?_ Ganondorf wondered, tapping the quill against his cheek as he rested his chin in his hand.

Any plan he thought of was risky, either leaving open defenses or resulting in casualties and Ganondorf as not willing to lose some of his people just to take care of some monsters.

Sighing, Ganondorf set the quill down and leaned his head back, rubbing his face with both hands.

The stars had long since come out to play and the crescent moon grinned down at him through the window. It was late and being sleepy wasn’t helping his mind concoct a plan.

Blowing out the candle on the desk, Ganondorf stood and retired to the room he shared with Riju.

It was pretty late and he assumed she would be asleep. Except her bed was empty save for the large sand seal plushies she kept with her.

Ganondorf bent down to look under her bed, expecting her to be pulling a prank, but saw nothing. Growing annoyed, and slightly concerned at his sister’s absence, Ganondorf glanced around the room.

“Okay, Makeela Riju, whatever you’re planning has gone on long enough! You’re supposed to be asleep!”

There was a giggle and before Ganondorf had time to react, something latched onto his back.

Ganondorf knew it was Riju since it wasn’t possible for any monster to get into the town so easily, but he decided to play along with her little ploy.

“Ah, oh no, a Cursed has me!” Ganondorf dropped dramatically onto Riju’s bed, careful not to squish his sister. “Don’t bite me, scary monster!”

Riju giggled then nibbled Ganondorf’s arm.

“Ah, oh no, I’ve been bitten! I’m turning!”

Riju squeaked when Ganondorf grabbed her, squishing her in a hug. “Ah, let go, Gan!”

“No, I’m turned. I demand retribution!” Ganondorf held Riju against him in one arm, blowing a raspberry against her neck.

“Agh, ew, you’re so gross!” Riju shoved his face to get him away.

“And you’re supposed to be asleep,” Ganondorf grumbled, releasing Riju so he could sit up.

“You were still awake.”

“Because I was working.”

Riju pouted at Ganondorf as she sat up with a grunt. “You’re always working.”

“The monsters have gotten more brazen lately. I need to help protect our people.”

Riju looked at the floor, kicking her foot. “Yeah, I guess.”

Ganondorf sighed, staring down at Riju, before he garbed her and flopped back on the bed. “I’m not working now.”

Riju appeared ecstatic, snuggling closer to her brother.

Ganondorf kept his hand against her back, beginning to hum an ancient Gerudo lullaby to lure her into sleep.

Riju sleepily began to hum as well.

Ganondorf kept humming until he no longer heard Riju and assumed she had finally fallen asleep. Carefully extracting himself, he set a sand seal plush in her arms to substitute himself.

Riju curled up, gripping the plush tightly.

Sighing, Ganondorf ran a hand through his short hair as he made his way out to the balcony overlooking the town.

Some people were still awake, though the majority of them were guards keeping watch for any monsters that tried to get close to the town.

Ganondorf leaned his hands on the railing to continue watching the guards completing their rounds. He should have been tired, but now something was prickling at him, raising the hairs on his arms. Something was coming. He didn’t know what.

Running back into the room, Ganondorf grabbed two sheathed swords leaning against the wall, strapping them on each hip. As he left his home, a deep rumbling started.

The guards paused, glancing around for the source of the rumbling as they murmured to themselves.

The rumbling deepened until the center of town exploded. Rubble sprayed into the air, destroying palm trees and landing on homes.

The town was awakened by the attack as something burst up from the hole.

The creature was an enormous skeleton with a bony chin curved downwards. Bits of flesh hung from the beast’s bones and within its ribcage hung a heart suspended by calcified Malice.

“A Stalduga…” Ganondorf breathed.

He hadn’t known a Stalduga, or even its living counterpart the Molduga, could break through rock.

The Stalduga released an eerie shriek and shortly afterward, Lizalfos appeared at the town’s entrance.

Ganondorf realized the monsters were launching a strategized attack. Was the Malice making them smarter and able to cooperate with each other more?

Someone grabbed his shoulder and Ganondorf glanced up to see Urbosa staring down at him.

“Evacuate the town, my son!”

Ganondorf nodded quickly, running down the steps to begin gathering everyone.

While the guards kept the monsters distracted, Ganondorf worked with Urbosa to get everyone out of town with whatever they could carry. The tame sand seals were shackled with a shield and used to carry children and supplies.

Once everyone was out of range of the monsters, the guards followed.

Digdogg Bridge was out as Urbosa had cut off the wooden bridge connecting the islands to the desert entrance to prevent more monsters from flooding into their home.

The Gerudo, lead by Urbosa, trudged through the ankle-deep sand towards the cliffs that contained Risoka Snowfield.

Riju stuck close to Urbosa while Ganondorf made sure everyone was there. Everyone was and he was relieved that they hadn’t lost anyone during the surprise attack.

Sand swirled as the Gerudo trekked on in silence, the children being pulled by the sand seals back asleep. The temperature wasn’t too cold, but Ganondorf knew the snowfield was freezing and even though his people were resilient, the snow wasn’t something they were fond of.

“Where are we going to go?” asked Ganondorf quietly, glancing back at the other Gerudo as he caught up to Urbosa.

“Towards Akkala,” Urbosa murmured. “I’ve heard the weather is pleasant if rainier than we’re used to.”

“Is there a Safe Zone near there?”

Urbosa nodded. “Yeah. It will take a few days to reach it, but once there we’ll be safe.”

Ganondorf sighed. He wasn’t sure if the Safe Zone would take an entire town but it was a solid plan. It was all they had.

By the time the Gerudo had reached the base of the cliffs, the sun was already above the horizon, warming the sands. One of the guards climbed up to a sturdy rock outcropping jutting from the side of the cliff, hooking in a foldable ladder. Once it was sturdy, the guard climbed higher to set up another ladder while the others climbed the first ladder.

Kohm and her daughter Frelly were the last to leave. The sand seals couldn’t climb the cliffs and the cold would be too much for them.

Kohm and Frelly had raised the sand seals themselves and were fond of them.

Frelly unlatched the straps around the sand seals. “Okay, my friends, you’re free now. Be careful.”

The sand seals appeared confused, glancing at each other but not leaving.

“You have to go!” Frelly pointed back to the desert. “Go on!”

The sand seals backed up slowly with quiet whines.

Frelly sniffed, rubbing her eyes before kicking some sand at the seals that still refused to leave. “Go on, you stupid seals! Get out of here!”

That seemed to get the seals into action as they dove beneath the sand, appearing several feet away.

“Come on,” Kohm murmured, setting a hand on Frelly’s shoulder. “We should catch up to the others.”

“Do you think they’ll be all right by themselves?” Frelly whispered, watching as the sand seals became dots in the distance.

“They were trained by you, vehvi. They’ll be fine.”

Frelly smiled then nodded. “You’re right. they’ll be all right.”

Frelly and Kohm climbed the ladder, pulling it up once they were at the top. They did the same with the second and third ladder until they reunited with the rest of the Gerudo at the top of Risoka Snowfield.

“It’s so cold,” a Gerudo complained.

“That’s why we’ll be moving as quickly as possible,” Urbosa announced, facing her people. “The quickest way is to climb Gerudo Summit then make our way to the Cliffs of Ruvara. Then we face Death Mountain and walk towards it. The first Safe Zone we come across we’ll buy a map. Everyone understand?”

Everyone nodded with mumbled agreements.

“Let’s keep moving then.”

Everyone resumed walking, struggling in the calf deep snow. There were a few complaints as they made their way towards the summit in the distance.

“It’s cold,” Riju mumbled. “People actually live in the cold?”

“They wear warm clothes,” Ganondorf said. “We aren’t equipped with our current attire to _live_ here, but if we keep moving then we’ll remain warm enough.”

“This is sealicide,” Riju complained, wrapping her arms around herself. “Whoever lives in the snow is crazy.”

Ganondorf gave a laugh, ruffling Riju’s hair. “Lucky for you Akkala doesn’t snow. It rains, but that’s much more bearable.”

Riju pouted but nodded. She wasn’t the only miserable one.

As they got closer to the cliffs that lead to Gerudo Summit, several children piped up about being cold. There wasn’t much anyone could do about the cold all they could do was continue towards the Cliffs of Ruvara where the snow gave way to warm, barren land.

After stringing up the ladders again to assist in climbing, the Gerudo all traversed Gerudo Summit which was covered in deeper snow and a trench crossing over it.

No one knew how the trench came to be though some of the more superstitious Gerudo believed it was Din who created the trench in retaliation against Nayru encroaching on her land. No monsters lived on the summit which was a relief and made the journey easier.

Ganondorf was the first to notice the silver Lynel stalking in the distance, its white coat blending in the with the swirling snow. He held up a hand to halt everyone else.

The Lynel’s steps were staggered and awkward, the beast’s upper half swaying with every step. Patches of Malice stained its white fur and matted its mane.

Ganondorf could see the Malice dripping off its body and from its mouth.

“A Lynel,” Buliara murmured, staring at the Lynel that had yet to notice their presence. “What do we do, Chief?”

“It would be best to go around it even if it takes longer,” Urbosa said. “It’d be dangerous to take it on.”

“Of course, Chief.”

Quickly, the Gerudo began to get everyone up and over the nearest ridge so they could give the Lynel a wide berth.

Something must have alerted the Lynel to their presence—a shift in the wind or the sound of crunching snow—but it suddenly turned to look at the Gerudo remaining.

Ganondorf grabbed the hilt of one of his swords while Urbosa helped Riju onto the ridge.

The Lynel remained still, challenging the Gerudo to engage it in battle.

Urbosa climbed up the ridge to join the other Gerudo. “Come along, son. It will let us pass if we don’t draw our weapons.”

Ganondorf nodded, releasing his grip on his sword’s handle. Once he turned to climb the ridge, the Lynel decided that it was going to attack.

Grabbing its bow, the beast drew a shock arrow and fired.

To avoid being hit by the magical arrow, Ganondorf leaped away from the ridge, the heat of electricity missing him.

“Ganondorf!” Urbosa called.

“It’s fine! I’ll lead it away from you guys. Keep everyone heading towards the cliffs!”

“Gan!” Riju complained. “You can’t take it on by yourself!”

“I’m just going to distract it,” Ganondorf said, drawing his blades as the Lynel pulled out its shield and a wicked blade. “Now get out of range!”

“Buliara, lead everyone out of here!” Urbosa ordered, unsheathing her scimitar.

“You can’t think of fighting that Lynel as well!” Buliara protested.

Urbosa shot a scowl at the guard. “I’m helping my son. Now do as I say!”

Buliara appeared conflicted before she nodded. “Of course, Chief.”

As Urbosa jumped down into the trench beside Ganondorf, Buliara began to usher the Gerudo out of range of the impending battle.

“You’re going to get hurt, mother!” Ganondorf said as the Lynel raised its sword before charging. “You’re the Chief!”

“And you’re my son, who I will not abandon to the likes of this beast.”

Ganondorf grit his teeth before he decided to drop the subject. His mother was just as stubborn as he was.

The Lynel made a swing at Ganondorf as it galloped past, but he leaped to the side to avoid the swipe.

As it passed her, Urbosa sliced a cut along its flank, spilling black ichor.

The Lynel shrieked, rearing on its hind legs to pivot and face the two Gerudo. It made another swipe, this time at Urbosa, but she parried it with her shield.

Ganondorf stabbed the Lynel’s chest that was left open with the parry, blade coming back black. He shook the sticky blood off.

Breaking away from the two, the Lynel created some distance between them before turning and crouching down, clawed hands digging into the ground. Curved horns aimed towards the Gerudo, it charged.

Urbosa and Ganondorf broke away from the charge and when the Lynel skidded to a stop, Ganondorf hopped onto its back.

With a fierce grumble, the Lynel began to buck, Malice frothing from its mouth.

Gripping the Lynel’s mane tightly, Ganondorf managed to pierce the Lynel’s back three times before it threw him to the ground.

Leaping onto the ridge to the left, the Lynel got a higher vantage point, taking out its bow, instead of aiming at the duo, it instead raised the sparking arrow to the sky and released.

Ganondorf and Urbosa split to either side to avoid the three arrows that thudded into the ground where they had stood. Ganondorf climbed to the ridge where the Lynel stood.

It faced him with a snort, but pain in its haunch caused it to turn to face the aggressor. It raised its sword to retaliate against Urbosa.

With its back turned, Ganondorf once again charged the Lynel to attempt another mount.

The Lynel, wise to the plan, turned its head to stare at him, seemingly smiling.

Before Ganondorf could halt himself, the Lynel had lifted itself onto its front hooves, rear ones raised. They connected squarely with Ganondorfs chest and he felt the cracking of his sternum from the force.

“Gan!” Riju shrieked when Ganondorf was thrown from the summit.

The Lynel locked onto Riju, taking out its bow.

Urbosa launched into action, leaping up to grab a fistful of mane before stabbing her scimitar through the Lynel’s skull. Even when it fell limp from the strike, she stabbed it a few more times to be certain.

Riju slid down the ridge she had been standing on then climbed up the other one to get to the side of the summit, looking over the edge.

A broad ridge with a small copse of trees lay several hundred feet below and it didn’t take Riju long to spot her brother among the grouping of trees, lying face down in the snow.

“Gan! We’re coming to get you, okay?!”

Urbosa grabbed Riju’s shoulder before she could think about climbing down the cliffside. “Riju, vehvi, you need to get away from the edge.”

“We need to get Gan! We have ladders; we can get down there.”

“And carry him? Riju, that was a long fall. It’s a high probability he broke his neck on the way down.”

Riju appeared distraught, looking between Urbosa and the motionless Ganondorf below. “But…can’t someone go check…to make sure?”

Urbosa looked over her shoulder when a howl pierced the wind.

Wolves were coming to investigate the source of the smell that emanated from the Lynel. Lizalfos were also sure to be attracted by the scent.

“We cannot, vehvi. We don’t have the time. We must continue.”

“But what about Gan?”

“If he still lives, he will find us. He knows where we’re going.” Urbosa took Riju’s arm and began to pull her back to where the Gerudo waited a distance away. “We need to move on. It’s too cold for us to linger.”

Riju looked over her shoulder to where Ganondorf was and Urbosa understood her heartache.

Under different circumstances, she would have done anything in her power to get his body so her son could have a proper burial, not left in the cold winter lands of the Gerudo Highlands in the open where any manner of beast could get to him.

Urbosa closed her eyes, gripping Riju’s hand tighter. _Din keep your flame lit, my son._

**Author's Note:**

> He's fiiiiiine. Don't worry. :)  
> You can't kill Gan that easily.


End file.
